What if Islanzadi hadn't died?
by teenwriter827
Summary: What would happen if Islanzadi had not died? How would that affect Arya's decision not to go with Eragon? What if Eragon had saved Islanzadi's life? Find out in this new and exciting twist to the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

What if Arya's mother had not been killed by Barst but only fatally wounded? What if Eragon had been the only reason she had lived? I do not own the series and not all characters or names are my own. I want your reviewa so leave them. The story takes place soon after Eragon crowns Nasuda. Firnen hasn't hatched yet.

Sitting on her horse Arya talked to the egg just like she always did with Saphira. Soon after having crossed the wards in Du Weldenvarden, a tiny crack appeared on the egg. Transfixed she watched unt the egg had hatched, a green dragon. She touched it and it was like being struck by lightning.

Miles away in Ilerea, somehow, Eragon knew that a new dragon had hatched.


	2. Chapter 2: Rider

Two days after the hatching of Arya's dragon, Fírnen, a letter arrived for Eragon. All she said was:

Eragon,

I don't know if you are aware of this, but shortly after the crossing into Du Weldenvarden, Fírnen hatched for me. I have decided to raise him where Ormis once lived. Consequently, I cannot be the elves ambassador. My replacement is to be a young elf named Vanir, whom I believe you met during your stay in Ellesmera, for he has expressed a desire to learn more about your race.

Love,

Arya

It warmed Eragon to know that she had felt the need to tell him, for he knew well and true that Arya knew that her mother had told Eragon. It was a fact that amused everyone, for it had once been Arya who had been his teacher even though lately they had both been eachothers teacher. Also, Ayra was a hundred years older than Eragon yet Eragon would be her Ebrithil. A knock came to Eragons door and he said "Enter." It was Angela.

"For some unfathomable reason I feel the urge to cast your bones once more."

"And? What are you waiting for?"

"I didn't. I cast them before you i came here."

"Anything change?"

"Actually yes. You will still leave Alagaesia, but you will return. For years at least. It is very far down and he road but you will have a child." With that she strolled through the room, leaving Eragon wonderstruck at her words.

* * *

Stick with me it will get better


	3. Chapter 3: decided

Skip

"Eragon what is this I hear about you leaving Alagaesia?"

"Arya, how can I raise the new riders if I'm constantly defending them? What about the Eldunarí?"

"So is leaving really the solution?"

"For now at least."

"But what about me?"

"I was hoping that you would come." Arya was stunned. "I'll give you time to think about it."

Skip

Sitting at the desk in his room abord the ship, Eragon thought about the last words they had spoken to each other. But even more surprising then the fact that Arya had said no, was the fact that her mother had taken his side. When Eragon asked why she simply looked at him and left. Eragon. Saphira said. Yes Saphira? He replied. It does one no good to dwell on the things of the past. Yes you miss Arya as I miss Fírnen, but as leader of the riders it would not bode well for us to become intamate with our pupils. Arya knows this, perhaps that is why she stayed. But enough, we must quit speaking of these depressing thoughts. Instead let us begin designing the way we will raise the New Order of the Dragon Riders.

Quite the speech Saphira. He chuckled. But I agree. We should begin that. But perhaps most importantly we should try to find a new home. Come let us fly together.

Two weeks later

Arya knew that she should have gone, but she feared that Eragon would not treat her as he would another pupil. But yet she had to become a rider. What was more is that, by sharing their true names with each other, they had begun their mating. But...

ENOUGH! Fírnen roared. Enough, Arya quit tormenting yourself. You know where thay are, and you know what your heart wants. While the mind says one ypur heart says another and that is what is. Follow your mind or follow your heart but enough is enough. Choose, and quickly but do not choose hurridly nor rapidly. Rather take an hour or so but decide within the day.

Thank you. But I know that I could never live with myself if I didn't go. The only problem I do not know if they have landed, nor do I know where.

So you have decided?

Yes I have decided. Eragon I'm coming.

An: For those of you who had hoped for more do not give up just yet. Soon I Intend to post a new fanfic that I wrote. Curreny I am testing it out. So share some comment or something with me. If you have n idea u'd like to see in my story share it. Tell .e what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: why

"So you are going to Eragon." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I am." Eragon cotacted me shortly after having made landfall."

"When?"

"The day after you returned. Near two weeks ago."

"You had no reason to keep that from me!"

"I had every reason to. For one, he asked me to not tell you. For the second, he only said your name once."

"He didn't want me to know? Why?"

"Because he is wounded Ayra. In both his memories and his present-"

"What?" Arya said shocked. "He always seems to be getting himself in trouble." Then as she had never had before she slipped, and her mother saw how she truly felt. Come it is time you know the truth." She led her daughter to her quarters and told the council to end for she was dealing with an urgent matter in her family.

Islanzadi's chambers

After insuring that they were alone and would be for some time, and casting a spell to prevent eavesdropping she said in the ancient language, "Before I begin, you must never let him know that I told ypu this, unless you believe that it could destroy him."

After getting a promise she begin, "Today is Eragons 17th birthday."

"Wait today? His tenth and seventh year begins, I thought he was older."

"Nay. But do not interrupt again. Now Eragon has been bonded with Saphira for two or so years. When Saphira hatched Eragon had been abandoned by his mother for over fifteen years. Ever since Eragon lost his Uncle, he has never had a good's night sleep. Eragon lost his Uncle, and his father and mentor all in the space of a year. When Eragon rescued you from Gil'ead, he never told the full truth. When he had been captured, the shade had very nearly killed him. The reason he was able to find strenghth to resist the torture, was because of a young elven women who had been dreaming of. That same young elven women who even in his deteriorated state, knew that she would forever be the only one. He escaped, and by healing you, he had begun to fade. When he was thrust into the battle for Farthern Dur, he was barely a 16 year old. He was gravely wounded by he shade In two ways. His mind, was tormented by the shade's memories. And his back. The blade had been enchanted with a dark magic, causing the attacks should Durza fall. When the Dragons healed him, they took that curse away. But not even they could heal the scars of the mind. By this time, Durza's magic and the magic from the blood-oath celebration had gotten to him. You know what happened. Your second rejection. That killed a part of him. When he met you on the burning plains, he had told you that he was better. He did not however tell you that his back was the only thing better." And so Arya learnt of the true Eragon.

"And that is why. If he see's you, I fear he will shatter. I have learnt of a hidden scroll and I cannot read it its contents. It has Eragon Bromsson on it. Beside it is a riddle. I have figured that only the person who loves Eragon but has never told him nor anyone, but one who oves him as much as Saphira does, if not more can retrieve the scroll."

"You know?"

"My dear how could I not? You had loved him from the day you spake in your mind at the beginning of this long journey."

"There is no scroll is there?"

"Nay. There is not. He has lost Uncle, Father, friends, family, his home and.."

"The women he loves and who loves him back."

"Yes. His soul mate."

**It took me a while but yes. They are meant for eachother. I want your opinions so please write a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: It took them long enough eh?

_Eragon you must sleep._ Saphira said. Since landinding on Rider Island, Eragon had barely slept. instead he had been working on their home. It had taken everything he had not to run back to Alagaesia. With a sigh he said,

_I cannot. Everytime I close my eyes I see her. I do not want to live through her rejection again. I will be no good if I am unable to be prepared for the riders._

_Nor will you do any good exhausted. You need to sleep. Why do insist on this?_

_It distracts me._ Eragon said simply after having thought. He then ignored Saphira, instead continuing his work. They had struck land five days after leaving. After having used the Eldunarí to place wards around the Island, Eragon and the elves had constructed temporary homes on the smallest island. For Isle of the Riders was not actually an Island, but a chain of them. _Eragon if you do not sleep I will have the elves knock you out._

With a sigh he gave up.

'Two weeks later'

Eragon looked at the shining city. Most of it had been built by Eragon himself. He saw a speck in the distance, and a second later, his wards went off. Drawing brisingr, he warned the elves.

Switch*

I don't think that not telling them we are coming was a bad mistake. Fìrnen told Arya. Here they come! "Eragon!" Saphira and Fírnen roared. Drowning out his reply. Pure joy radiated from him at the sight of her.

Switch*

As Eragon looked at her he could not believe that she was here. After having been in the saddle for days, Arya hadn't been able to walk without support. When she asked if she could stay in Eragon's chambers, he had barely been able to conceal his joy. And now here they were. She was sleeping soundly on his bed. As the sun set, he said goodnight and made to the door.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Will you join me?"

"There will be rumors."

She smiled and said six words that shocked Eragon, "Who said they would be rumors?"

She got up crossed the room, and said in the ancient language "I, Arya Islanzadisdaughter, take you, Eragon Bromsson, to be my mate for as long as our love remains true."

"And I, Eragon Bromsson, take you, Arya Islanzadisdaughter, to be my mate for as long as our love remains true." Then they whispered each others true name, and smiled at each other. Taking her face, in his hands, he searched for any reluctance. Finding instead true joy, happiness, love, he leaned in and their lips touched. Slowly at first, but building, their kisses became even more passionate.

Eragon scooped her up, and carried her to bed. Pressing their bodies so close together, they could each feel the others heart against their chest. Whispering in her ear, "I have waited a long time for this, hoping that it could be. I love you Arya, so much."

The next morning

Eragon lay remembering what had happened last night. The women of his heart, was finally his. He ran his hand along her body, feeling the perfect curves that he loved so. She looked up, her eyes a beautiful green, her hair a barely covering her chest, she was beautiful, and his. He kissed her passionately.

Blödhgarm touched his mind to him, 'are we finished in there, Shadeslayer?'

'No.' Both he and Arya replied. Even from the hutt, they heard the elves peal of laughter. With a sigh, they got up, bathed, and dressed for the day.

Holding hands they came out too the elves. All of them congratulated them, saying that it had only been a matter of time. Eragon never let go of Arya's hand.

Two weeks later.

Eragon and Arya stood, looking at the room of mirrors. Nasuada, King Orik, Roran, Katrina, Ismira, Islanzadi, among others appeared in front of their mirrors. "Eragon, what is it?" asked Nasuada, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from your duties."

"Eragon." Nasuada sighed.

"Sorry. I have great news, me and Arya have become mates." Eragon said, looking at Islanzadi. She nodded.

"I had thought that this would happen. Take care of my daughter Eragon."

"I will protect her with my life." Eragon swore in the ancient language. The next hour passed quickly.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Eragon woke to find Arya already up. "What is it my love?" He asked as he went to her.

"Eragon, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that new chapters will be posted at a later date.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant?" he asked in total shock. Then a large smile grew on his face. He was going to be a father! He picked her up, and scooped her in his arms. Kissing her, he reached out to Saphira, and said Arya just told me that I'm going to be a father!

Congratulations Eragon. I'm a bit preoccupied myself. I too will be having little ones.

At that Eragon's grin grew even wider if possible. "What"? Arya asked.

"Saphira just told me she was going to be having eggs."

"That's great news."

"Indeed."

12 years later

Eragon and Arya watched as their daughter, Aiedail, played with her newborn dragon. "Mother, Father, Uncle, Cousin, Grandfather, all Dragon Riders. Is that not funny?"

"Indeed it actually kind of is. What is even more funny is that the egg is Saphira's, and Firnen's."

"Aye. To be the daughter of the two most powerful riders. She will accomplish much I think."

"Indeed."

And together, they watched as their daughter played. And they lived their days as happy as could be.


End file.
